


Epiphany: Book 1[My Hiraeth]

by Vanillankookies



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Itachi can't stop thinking of Sakura, Multi, NaruHina is lit, Sakame is badass, Sakura isin't a bitch, Sasuke is whipt, Strong Female Characters, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillankookies/pseuds/Vanillankookies
Summary: The story life of a girl named Sakame Uchiha, daughter of Shisui and a powerful Otsutsuki.Join her as she tries her ultimate best to save her godfather and beloved from killing each other.Read as secrets are unfurled and dramas become more prominent.She needs to save the Akatsuki from their inevitable deaths and find out her parent's killers.Birds of a feather flock together.Someone needs to rekindle the will of fire in everyone when hope is lost.Losses are made. But so are gains.Forbidden love and fake friends.Revenge is no longer a dream but a burning desire.Peace shall prevail as blood lusts and hatred are vanquished and destroyed.Art is deeper than just a painting or a sketch. Nor is it a piece of paper blotched with color.What doesn't kill one makes one stronger. Stand taller.Her against the world.





	1. Character Overview

**Author's Note:**

> okayy you guys, ive been writing this from long and decided to finally post it. The language at the beginning may not be as good as the next book coz its been two years. Hopefully you guys enjoy this book. Please dont repost. Happy reading. Adios [:/]

Character overview:

Name: Sakame Uchiha

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

A year younger than NaruSakuSasu coz y not.

Shorter than SasuSaku but taller than Naruto.

No siblings.Yay!

Father: Shisui Uchiha

Mother: Sora Otsutsuki

**Nature Types**

_From Mother:                                                    From Father:_

Lightning Release                                              Lightning Release

Wind Release                                                     Yin Release

Earth Release                                                     Fire Release

Water Release                                                    Wind Release

Yang Release

Yin Release

Fire Release

Yin-Yang Release

(These all are Kaguyas nature types btw)

**Kekkai Genkai**

_From Mother:                                                   From Father:_

Rinnegan                                                       Sharingan

Byakugan (Grandfather was a hyuga)             Mangekyo Sharingan

Tenseigan

 

Age: 10-14

 

[how she looks](https://twitter.com/aelindorian/status/1135471622415048704)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys it aint taking the pic. honestly the annoyance i feel is not measurable. :(  
> I made it btw, how is it?


	2. Flashback 1

_< Third POV>_

Age:6

 

**_Flashback_ **

_"Wake up my cute little fluffball! You don't wanna be late for your first day at the academy hmm?"_

_The Uchiha groaned and stirred in her sleep, clutching unto her pillow and trying to block out her dad's voice._

_"Aww...Does honey not want to see daddy going on his mission and wave bye-bye?" Shisui neared his daughters form and gently pulled off the blankets._

_"Your not being a good girl." The young Uchiha pouted. "Fine! Just go to school with Itachi then!" Grumbling, he was about to walk away when small fingers clutched his sleeves causing him to abruptly stop._

_"I'm sowwy~" His daughter yawned while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Shisui cooed and picked her up. "Let's get you ready snowflake"_

Timeskip

_After getting her teeth brushed, hair washed and combed after receiving a bath, the tiny black-haired girl trotted downstairs, closely being followed by her dad. She was 6 for God's sake. Shisui wasn't going to risk a single thing._

_"Good mowrning mommy!" The young girl excitedly yelled as she ran towards the white haired woman currently making them all breakfast. She made grabby hands towards her mom before realizing she was busy and settling on hugging her legs. "Good morning darling!" Her mother cooed back, "Did you sleep well?" blue eyes clashed as the girl fervently nodded, her bangs following her movements as her eyes sparkled._

_"I'm a bwig giwrl now mommy!" She jumped before taking her place at the table and pouting._

_"My big girl is hungry hmm?" Her mom teased before setting out a tall stack of pancakes in front of her beloved. "Eat up big girl. You'll need to grow up and be a stronger ninja than you dad hmm?" The girl grinned, "Hai! I'll be as strowng as you one day mommy!" The Otsutsuki smiled and ruffled her hair. "Daddy's gonna be leaving you off today. He seems more excited than you." The two looked at Shisui trying to style his hair and chuckled at him, a fond look appearing on their faces._

_< Timeskip>_

" _Daddy, youw'll go ohn a mission after leawing me right?" The two walked out of the house, the little girls hand tightly wrapped around her father's index finger. "Yes cupcake. Daddy's strong alright? Daddy will protect his Sake and mommy."_ _He clutched his daughter hand's tighter._

_On the way they met with Itachi and his little brother. Apparently, Sasuke was her best-est friend in the whole wide world. After a few greetings they continues to walk together, the two young ones now holding hands._

_"You will protect me if the others bully me right?" Sasuke pouted looking at his bestie in worry._

_"Of course you idiot! Don't worry, nobody will touch you." the girl grinned. Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke aren't you a year older than your best friend? Didn't dad teach you that the guys protect the girls?"_

_Shisui laughed. "Stop being mean to my favorite small friend in the entire world!" He playfully nudged Itachi who rolled his eyes. "He's the only small friend you have dumbo."_

_"Not true!" The older protested. "Your a lot younger than me too y'know."_

_"_ _Whatever." His best friend bluntly replied._

_In around 5 they were already out of the Uchiha compound and making their way to the colorful building in the center of the village_

_< Timeskip>_

_"We're here." Itachi interrupted the young ones cheerful banter. "See Sake i told you it was pretty!" Sasuke excitedly yelled before running off. "S-sasuke!" the girl yelled, "Wait up!"_

_"Make lots of friends, alright" Her dad ruffled her hair before pecking her forehead. "Don't get into too much mischief and listen to your teachers. We wouldn't want to make mommy angry right?" He knelt down and cupped his daughters face. "Hai! Mowmmy ish shcary when mad." She shook her head and waved to the two._

_"Bye Ita-nii! Daddy do well on your mission! Bye! I'll miss you!" So saying, the young girl hurried inside the big green doors. It was too bright for her taste. She found kids rushing in through the peach colored doors and a small swing placed on a huge tree, her legs guided her in that direction, hoping the blonde perched on it would be happy to be her friend. He looked cute. And sad. Very sad. Mommy always comforted her when she was sad and that's what she was gonna do with the kid._

_"Hey!" Her small feet stopped in front of the spaced-out blonde and it took him roughly 30 seconds to figure out she was talking to him, surprised, he looked up. "Why're you sitting here alone?" She confidently began, effectively losing her stutter. "Don't you have to go to class? Come on, let's go together" She held out her hand._

_The bewildered kid looked at it for a second and then up at her before shaking his head vigorously and squeezing up, as if wanting to make himself disappear._

_The young girl frowned. "Why are you sad?" She gently asked. The blonde looked at her in shock once more before trying to say something and failing. "What happened? Did your Mommy scold you?" She tried. At this, the blonde began sobbing. the girl widened her eyes before diving in to hug him and patting his back the way her mommy did. "Hey, it's alright. Just tell her sorry and she'll forgive you. She must be feeling bad as well." She tried comforting._

_"I-I don't have a m-mommy." The boy choked out. "Hey, it's alright" The girl now had tears in her eyes. "S-so did y-your daddy scold you?" She tried to blink away her tears. The blonde just cried harder. "I-i don't have a d-daddy either" She clutched him and broke down along  with him. No mommy or daddy? How was the kid able to survive?_

_"It's alright" She composed herself, the need to protect the obviously older male getting to her. She needed to be strong for him. "I'll be your friend and share my mommy and daddy if you want?"  The blonde looked up, obviously surprised. "Your mommy and daddy will hate me. All the mommies and daddies hate me" he sniffed._

_"No way!" She fiercely told him. "My mommy and daddy will love you! You're so cute. What's your name?"_

_"C-cute?" The younger blushed, having never heard the word directed at him. The girl nodded "Of course! Has no one ever told you that?"  He shook his head. "No i-i don't have any friends" a frown etched on his innocent features. She frowned along with him, "It's alright! I will be your friend! And we will play together okay?"_

_The blonde nodded, before breaking into a blinding grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" How could he be this happy without his parents? The young girl shrugged off her thoughts before grinning back. "I believe you-"Sakame!" Sasukes' voice suddenly interrupted her before she caught him running towards her, arms outstretched. She ran towards him as well, chuckling as he hugged her. "I thought my bestie got lost!" He whined. "It's alright, if i disappear, after all you'd find me right?" She felt him nod in the tight embrace. "Of course. We're supposed to protect each other remember?" He pulled back and dragged her inside before she could take Naruto along._

_"Hey Sasuke-" Once they were settled, she turned to face him. "-I made a new friend y'know!" Excitement filled her even as the Uchiha pouted. "I ain't gonna share you with anyone." Huffing, he replied. "Wha- No!" She began, "-He's just a friend, your my best-est friend remember." She told him, sad to see the frown edged on his cute features. "Besides, he doesn't have a mommy or daddy so I'm gonna share mine with him."_

_Sasuke just whined about how it would've been better if his bestie weren't so kind and had eyes only for him. Sakame just chuckled and ruffled his pretty, black hair._

_Timeskip* -At break._

_"Who are you?" A girl with platinum ombre blonde hair walked up to the 2 friends, currently having bento boxes placed in front of them and finding peace in their silence. She could feel how Sasuke leaned his chair closer and held her free hand. "Me? I'm Sakame Uchiha." She grinned. The blonde pretended she didn't hear what she had said. "Why are you sitting next to my Sasuke-kun"_

_Sakame blinked as Sasuke held her hand tighter. "I don't know her." He whispered, hoping is bestie would scare her away. "Coz we're best friends!" Sakame replied, a sudden smirk enveloping her features._

_Ino grunted. "No way! Why would Sasuke-kun prefer you over me. I'm taller and prettier." She glared at the girl. Sakame just smirked harder, before picking up their intertwined hands and showing them to Ino. "See for yourself."_

_Ino just blinked at the hands, as her crush made no intention to move his away. Sasuke pulled their hands back down. A blush decorating his features. "Did you have to put it like that?" Sakame looked puzzled at him before grinning, "Oh? Did I make the strong Uchiha shy?" Sasuke just blushed harder._

_The next day, Sasuke got sick._

_Sakame's day went very different as compared to the previous one. For example, She talked more with Naruto and they went to class together. She sat next to a pineapple-haired dude who looked like his eyes might close any second._

_Another notable thing was, their sensei was actually present. (Their was a substitute the other day)_

_"Hello class, my name is Iruka and I'm gonna be your sensei. So pleased to meet all of you. Today, there will be only introductions." The Uchiha had sighed as she'd left a clone and teleported away. Safe to say, Shika had nudged her clone awake, and had whispered how it was her turn to introduce herself. She blabbered something along the lines of how useless she thought studying was and how training was the real deal yada yada._

_Ino tried becoming her friend and it would've been awkward if she'd rejected. Besides, she knew Ino just wanted to be close to Sasuke. She made friends with Hinata, who bumped into her and apologized fervently._

_Safe to say, she prefers a day with her bestie nearby._

_*Flashback ends*_

Groaning, the 12 year old female rose from her place on the bed. It had been an hour since leader-sama had left with Konan ne-san. And honestly she was getting bored in this dull town of nothingness. After all, her entire day had been spent staring at the wall as she tried to recollect her thoughts.

It had only been two days since Ita-nii had suggested what he did and honestly, these sudden flashbacks had become much more prominent, and the annoyance she felt was immense.

Why did she have to return? What was left for her there anyways? She had questioned him. And the answer did little to satisfy her. It's for your own good. The male had ruffled her hair and sighed as he had forced down the sudden cough that rose to his chin. She had just frowned and watched as he doused more of the bitter pills she had made him.

It broke her heart to see his sufferings, but then again, there wasn't much she could do. True, she was skilled in medicine and all but her research wasn't over yet. God forbid she would give him something that would worsen his conditions instead.

Shrugging off her thoughts, she pulled on her black ninja shoes and made her way to the body-length mirror placed at one corner of the room.

The inn Pain had chosen was nothing special, she had been looking forward for a nice hot spring but was disappointed to see a mediocre looking room that Nagato had whispered was hers.

She wouldn't forget this. Making sure her Obi was tied securely around the waist of her knee length black and red kimono (excluding the wierd clouds of course), She donned a black clock and made her way out for some fresh air.

Nagato had some dealings with someone from the black market. Whatever it was, he had requested her to tag along. And although he had mentioned something about not leaving the inn. There was no way she gonna spe

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just the overview. Please comment how it was and stuff you didn't understand or like.


End file.
